cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Talbot-Lago T150 SS
The Talbot-Lago T150 SS was a Terran ground vehicle, manufactured by French builder Talbot-Lago between 1937 and 1939 CE. Although quickly superseded by more modern vehicle designs, the T150 SS was among those of its era regarded as design classics, and many were preserved and restored by collectors. One such vehicle was among a large collection of Terran antiques and curios purchased and imported by Vis Marinis Antiques of Illium, intended by the dealer to test the waters for demand for Terran items in the antiques market. The T150 SS, listed as a display piece (its fossil fuel-burning engine would have attracted exorbitant licensing fees under Illium's environmental regulations, were it to be used), caught the eye of Daia T'Nara, who bought it and shipped it back to her home in Nos Astra, with the intention of converting it into a modern skycar. Despite her own amateur engineering experience, Daia knew she didn't have the skill to undertake such an ambitious conversion unassisted; after soliciting aid from the members of the CDN forum, she chose Thel'Adean nar Rayya to mastermind the project, employing him as a freelance mechanic. Over the course of two weeks - Thel working full-time, Daia helping out between her usual appointments as an escort - the pair managed to replace the old engine and drive system with a modern element zero core flight drive, as well as reinforcing the frame and bodywork with asari-derived synthetic coral hull material, rebuilding the majority of the interior, and installing customised control VIs. The finished vehicle retains its original appearance, and can be driven on land using recreations of its old-style controls (although its wheels and friction drive systems use modern materials and technology), but is also a fully-functional skycar, with all the capabilities and safety features of modern equivalents (with the exception that its range is limited to local regional distances, due to the small interior volume the engine needed to be fitted into). During the Reaper War, Daia put the Talbot into storage on arriving in Nos Varda and had the majority of its flight systems extracted, to contribute to the need for spare parts for the city's maintenance vehicles. After the war's end she bought new components whenever finances would allow, and returned the vehicle to full working condition. Notes *Daia's former skycar, a four-seater Skyhopper model, was later sold for parts due to a mechanical issue that would not have been cost-effective to repair. When Ana'Therion vas Nedas moved in with Daia the pair looked for a second vehicle for the household, and inspired by her and Thel's success with the Talbot, Daia scoured various auction houses for similar Terran vehicles. She eventually bought a non-functioning Jaguar E-Type, which - using Thel's notes - similarly converted, as a GalArCreMo project. Due to a miscommunication, she believes the vehicle's Terran animal namesake is also called a "jaguar e-type". *"The Talbot", as Daia calls it, also now sports a convertible roof, though when not folded away the roof appears solid. This, and the reconfigurable interior, allows the vehicle to accomodate krogan or elcor passengers. Category:Technology